Etienne
by Eros
Summary: Buffy and the Gang are helped by a friend, when a certain demon comes to town. But which is the demon and which the friend?


  
*TITLE: Etienne   
*AUTHOR: Eros   
*EMAIL: [eros@sexmagnet.com][1]   
*SUMMARY: Buffy and the Gang are helped by a friend  
when a new demon comes to town.    
SPOILER WARNING: None really, but just to be on the safe side   
one should be somewhat acquainted to season four.   
*RATING: PG 13 (for cussing)   
*DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Joss Whedon,   
and Mutant Enemy, save for Etienne.   
*Feedback: This is my first BTVS fanfic, so I beg you all to be    
gentle but if you can't just give me your honest opinion. I would    
really appreciate it.    
Then the fic.

There was a loud thud as a figure landed hard on the ground of Merrill Park. He stood and grabbed the back of his neck. "Damn, that was rough." He whispered to himself. He turned around just in time to see the portal he had erupted from close. He ignored the pain that now shot through his back, as he knew that there was a more pressing need to be taken care of.He picked up the weapons that had landed next to him in the fall and sniffed the air. His faced cringed. This place was clearly overrunning with demonic activity. But he had one in particular to focus on. He started toward it.

--

"Willie's Place."

The young man read the neon glowing sign that hung above the door leading into a bar. He cautiously stepped inside, not knowing if this was some type of trap. He stood inside the doorway, looking around in amazement. And no one seemed to notice his presence. And had this been a normally human bar that would be expected. He looked like any other human man, in his maturing teenage years. At least everybody else thought he did. Save for the red eyes. But this was no normal bar. The door flung open behind him, nearly knocking him over and a demon of a sort that he had never seen walks into the bar.

The man walks in, finds a stool and sits.

A short figure walks up to him on the other side of the bar. By the smell of him he's human.

"You're new here." The perceptive and mousy man said.

The young man nodded.

"Well, welcome to Willie's Place. I'm Willie. Would you like something to drink?"

The man was about to speak when the door opened and a young lady walked in. She was human.

"Uh, hold that thought and I will be right with you." Willie said, and then hurried over to the girl. As Willie talked to her, the man noticed how young the girl looked. She couldn't have seen but a bit over 18. She had long hair pulled back and held together by some strange object, he had never seen before. But that was not what made him notice her. Her smell. He could smell the secretions pouring out of her body. She was literally oozing with hormones. Delicious. Thick. Very ripe. He shook that thought from his head. "No." But it crept back into his head.

The conversation apparently had ended and while the young woman left from the bar, Willie came back.

"Now," he began. "What would you like to drink?"

"Who were you just talking to?" The he asked.

Willie gave the young man an incredulous look. "Are you serious? You don't know who that is?"

The young man shook his head.

"Boy, you really are new around here. That, my friend, was the slayer."

It was the young man's turn to give the incredulous look. "The slayer. That was the slayer." The man laughed. But when Willie's face didn't change he stopped. "You're serious?"

Willie nodded.

He laughed again and brought out his hand. "The names Milos."

"Well what can I get you, Milos."

"I'm kinda tired. You know where I can get some sleep."

"Yeah. There's a place right up the street. And they don't ask any questions." Willie said as he brought his hands to his forehead with the to index fingers pointing straight up.

Milos felt his forehead and when his fingers found what Willie had been describing his face nearly turned white.

Willie saw his reaction and tried to reassure him. "Its alright. Take a look around. You're among friends. No need to be embarrassed."

"I need to go." He stumbled up and out of the door. He wrapped his coat around him as he walked down toward the "place" Willie said would house him. It was only a couple of blocks from the bar. If he hadn't seen the sign "Meyer's Inn : Rooms for Rent" he would have likely continued walking. He walked into the building and looked around. There was only one other person there and she was sitting behind a counter. She was turned away from him, wrapped up in some TV. He had noticed the vast use of the contraption on this world, but didn't think too much of it. He spotted the small sign with "Check In Here" and walked up toward the counter. The girl was still oblivious to his existence, so he cleared his throat. She turned with a start. She looked to be about 16 or 17. Way too young to be working the counter at a motel, alone.

"Jeez, you scared me." She said with a smile. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I need a room for the night." He said, careful not to make direct eye contact. Such actions were dangerous for him, and even more so for the other.

"Okay that will be twenty-five dollars."

"Um…can I pay you tomorrow." He asked. Still diverting his eyes every which way to avoid hers.

"Sorry. No credit."

"Damn." He looked her in the eyes. His blue eyes flashed red and sparkled for a moment. "Please?"

She was quite for a minute, staring into his eyes. "Well I guess we can make an exception this one time." She handed him the key. "That's room 13. Right there down the hall. You holler if you need anything."

"Thank you." He took the key quickly and went to the room. He got in and locked the door behind him. The room was very humble, but he didn't care. It had a bed a small TV, a nightstand and a bed. Milos quickly moved a chair over to the door and placed the top of it under the door to bar it from anyone coming in. He moved the TV stand and the nightstand to the door also. He doubled over as a shock was sent through his body. He could feel it coming to the surface. He turned off all the lights and backed into a corner. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle a shriek as another pain shot through his body. He rocked back in forth in the corner, trying to sooth the pains. But another went through him and his hands clutched the carpet beneath him. Another and he ripped the carpet he held from the floor. There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me sir? Are you alright?" The counter girl's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Please… Leave me alone." Another pain swept through him and as he screamed he knew it was close.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

A roar erupted from the room. Then all was quiet. The girl placed her ear next to the door and tried to listen for any movement at all in the room. There was a slight rustling by the door. When the door unlocked the girl jumped back. It opened and she smiled as the blond boy greeted her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. Just fine."

"I was just a bit worried. I heard some screaming. I was just about to call the police."

"No need. Just had to deal with…some inner demons. I'm okay now. Its kinda lonely in here though." He smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind some company."

She smiled back and entered the room. Milos closed the door slowly and turned to the young girl now seated on his bed. His red eyes sparkled in the light of the small lamp on the nightstand.

--

30 Minutes later.

A crowd was standing outside the motel, highlighted by the red beams of a police car. A resident of the motel, who had heard the screams of a landlord, had alerted them. Now the landlord's daughter was being carried off in an ambulance. While she was being transported from one of the motel rooms to the ambulance, the cover that had caught on the door and slid off, revealing the pale, naked, body beneath. There were scars all over the body and the eyes-lids were open, showing a pair of eyes that had seemed to have rolled to the back of the girls head. There was the hint of a smile on the girls face, as though she had known that death was coming for her.

A figure that had been in the crowd smelled the air. He had followed it from the park to a seedy demon-filled bar and now to this place. And now there wasn't the faintest drop of the scent.

"Shit".

-- Two Days' Passing--

Rupert Giles' apartment.

The Scooby Gang all sat around the coffee table.

"What about the Grecknarian?" Willow asked hopefully. "Oh. But it says here that they are extinct. Never mind."

Willow closed the book she was reading. "Nothing in this one." She sighed. She was literally exhausted from reading. But still she picked up another book from the pile she had brought down from Giles' shelf.

"Same here." Xander added closing his book. "I vote we take a break – who's with me?"

"I am." Willow spoke up.

Giles sighed. "I suppose we can rest for a moment, but only for a moment. There has to be something on this demon."

Buffy got up from the chair she was sitting in and stretched. She walked to her watcher's window. "Well I think I better start patrolling." The sun had set about an hour ago. "Whatever it is may be out tonight."

"I agree. You—"

"Ooh, can I go!" Xander shouted, jumping up from the couch.

"Me too. You know…just in case you need…you know…magic type…stuff."

"Sure." Buffy said.

"Wait," Giles interrupted. "Who's going to help me with the research. Surely you don't expect me to do this alone."

"I'll be happy to you Mr. Giles." Anya's cheerful voice said. She had been sitting on the same couch as Xander.

"See, there ya go." Xander said as they all headed out the door.

Giles turned and looked at Anya. She was carrying that happy smile of hers. It was so happy it almost sickened him. He sighed. "Very well." They had gotten out before he could finish.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" She asked.

The impatience in his voice was apparent when he spoke. "We are looking for a demon. Particularly one that feeds on or for some reason needs human secretions."

There had been five deaths. All were young girls between 18 and 20. And all died the same way. There bodies had all been literally sucked dry. Every body fluid and secretion, save for blood, was gone. Weird thing was that they seemed to be having intercourse at the time of their deaths.

--

The Bronze

A leather-clad figure made his way through the crowd. He ignored the various vampires he passed. He was close. To close to let that damned thing get away from him. He could smell the demon before he actually saw him. Milos was dancing with some girl. The young man couldn't believe how Milos was getting along with the people here. It was like this world was full of naïve kids. They didn't see him for what he was. A predator. He almost felt sorry for the Chosen Ones of this world.

He got up behind Milos and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

The look on Milos' when he turned around to see the young man was priceless. How could he have followed me was undoubtedly the question running through Milos' mind. The witch told him that it was impossible for him to be followed here. But he didn't have to debate that. He quickly grabbed the person next to him and through her to the young man, who predictably caught her. That gave Milos more than enough time to get away. And when the kid looked up Milos was gone. But his scent wasn't. The kid quickly ran out of the club. He saw Milos' figure running and started after it.

--

Buffy, Xander, and Willow had made their rounds: twice in the park and twice in the cemetery. Now they were headed out of the park.

"Why don't we go to the promenade?" Willow suggested. She would rather do anything else then go back to Giles'. She thought for a moment of going back to her dorm room, to Tara, but then she would rack up some major British scolding points with Giles' At least with Buffy she had a good excuse. I mean what was he going to say to the slayer.

"Yeah," Xander added, "anything's better than going back to Giles' House Of Bores. I wonder how Anya's holding up.

"Yeah, she seemed a little too happy to stay at Giles' tonight." Buffy added.

"Yeah I bet she's boring Giles' off.And at one point I thought that was impossible. But not with Anya." Willow said.

"Hey what's with the Anya bashing?" Xander jumped in. "Lets not forget she's my girlfriend."

"Oh were not bashing Anya." Willow said.

"Well I should hope not. Anya's just getting used to the whole being human thing. How would you feel if you were a vengeance demon for four centuries and then suddenly being stripped of your vengeance demon powers? "

"I don't know, maybe" Willow started. But she was cut off by the scream of help behind her. Then a young man burst through the group the friends, nearly knocking them all down.

"HEY!" They shouted, almost in unison.

Buffy quickly recovered, looking at the assailant, and ready to attack. In the back of her mind was a nagging question of why she didn't hear or sense his coming. But she let it pass. The young man was still on the ground. His face shown fear. And he was backing up slowly.

"Please you got to help me." The kid panted. He was near tears. "He's going to kill me."

Buffy grabbed hold of the young man, to try to calm him down. "Hey. Shhh. Come on. You have to tell me. Who's trying to hurt you?"

"You don't understand. He's coming. He wants to kill me. I don't want to die."

"It's going to be alright. I will help you. But first I need you to tell me, whose trying to kill you."

"It's a monster. But it…it doesn't look like one. I mean it looks like a regular guy but its not. And it's chasing me. I got to get out of here."

"Willow, Xander, you guys get him someplace safe. I think I can handle this one alone."

"Can I help?" A voice shot up from behind a tree. It was Riley. He had been trailing them since their second go round. Buffy had known but she hadn't said anything. She wanted to make her boyfriend feel like a part of the group and give him some of his dignity back.She wanted to atone for some of the things she said earlier in the week.

"Hi." She smiled as he came toward her. "Wasn't expecting you here."

"Just glad to help in any way I can." He stood next to her waiting.

Willow, Xander, and the young man were already almost completely out of site when Buffy and Riley heard the running footsteps. They were coming very fast and strong. And whatever it was, it was heading directly for Buffy. But it showed no signs of slowing down as it came nearer. Finally Buffy could see the figure emerge from the trees and come on to the path straight for her. He slowed then stopped in front of the two. Riley and Buffy looked at each other in confusion. There they both were standing in an obvious fighting stance and a demon stops in front of them. Well he didn't look like a demon. He had jet-black hair and light blue eyes. He looked to be about Buffy's age but he was somewhat taller, about a foot shorter than Riley.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you saw a man, about my height run through here a minute ago."

"You mean the man you're suppose to kill?" Buffy asked.

The guy seemed to think it over. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. Can you tell me which way he went?" The guy sniffed the air.

"Wait," Riley stepped in. "You want us to tell you where to find a guy that you want to kill."

"I have do not have the time to these play games." The man said and began to pass them.

Buffy stepped in front of him. "Not even for little ol' me?"

He brought out his hand to move her out of his way, but she took it, twisted it and flipped him hard onto his back. The crack and thud could be heard for miles. He recovered quickly.

"I don't want to fight either of you--", he started.

"We don't always get what we want." She started to punch him again in the nose as he backed up.

"Ow! Damn that hurt. God, the people on this world are so violent." He glared at the two. "Very well." And He started towards Buffy. But Riley quickly moved in between them and held out his hand. The man didn't see Riley as much of a threat as he had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. He quickly punched and flipped him on his back. Now he was done with him he went for the Girl. She was more of a threat. This time he threw the first punch. She deflected but grab his arm, twisted it, making him double over and kicked him in his head. He recovered and she came at him. She threw a punch but he deflected it and took advantage of the opening she had made. He made three quick jabs at her face then brought her head down to meet his knee, hard. He jump kicked her in the head. Despite all of this she still recovered quickly and came at him. This was her time to have the upper hand, as she came at him, first with a punch to the gut, then an uppercut. He got up from where he had landed and she came at him again. He kicked but she caught his foot, twisted, and threw him back. He flipped up and she came at him. He backed into a tree and when her punch came he ducked. The tree shook with the power of the hit and he hit her in the stomach. When she doubled-over he connected his knee with her head. He then moved from in front of the tree and threw her at it. When she moved on all fours, trying to get up, he kicked her hard in the abdomen, breaking ribs and she went back down. She slowly started recover when he bent down and whispered. "I have no time to deal with you, demon, but make no mistake. You attack at me again and I will kill you." But then he was running again in the general direction of that man he was after. She got up slowly, holding the bruised rib cage and went over to Riley. His eyes were still closed. She called out to him a couple of times and he woke with a start. He cringed as he got up. He limped over to Buffy.

"What happened? You looked pretty banged up."

"Hey the initiative is closed, right?" He nodded. "I think he thought that I was the demon."

"Where do you think he went?"

"Probably to find that kid." Then she realized something. "Oh, shit. Xander and Willow probably took him to Giles' house." The both tried to hurry as fast as they could.

--

Giles' door was already unlocked, yet he was still surprised when the two slayerettes had ushered in the kid.

He came up to meet them and the frantic teenager. As Willow lead the young man to the couch Giles kept Xander back. "What's wrong with him?"

"There's some demon chasing after him. Buffy told us to bring him someplace safe."

"Oh goody, why not bring to the Watcher's home. Lord knows he doesn't have anything better to do." He mocked. "Why couldn't you take him to your house."

"Two little people called parents." Xander said, sarcastically.

Giles' gave a sigh of resignation and they both went over to the couch.

"You will be safe here, Milos." Willow assured him. On the way over they had exchanged names.

"What about that girl; your friend."

"Oh don't worry about Buffy. She can handle herself." Willow said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um…no thanks. I'm not that thirsty." He smiled at her.

"Well if you do, just let me know." She stared into his blue eyes, now filled with splashes of red here and there, and a heat swept over her. She moved closer.

"I will." The flirting seemed to be mutual.

Giles, Xander, and Anya stared in amazement. They wondered what would happen had they not been in the room.

"Um, Milos is it?" Giles began. "Could you tell us exactly what is after you?"

Milos turned to look at Giles. "Like I told the girl. It's a monster. I mean it looks human but its not. It changes. It…it has these horns and its legs looks like a horse's legs."

"Did you say horse legs?" Giles asked. Milos nodded. "Hold on." Giles' went to his bookshelf and pulled down a book. He turned to a page and brought the book to Milos. "Is this what you saw?"

"Yes! That's it. That's what the guy turned into."

Xander looked at the picture. "What is it Giles'?"

"Satyrus…a Satyr." Giles' told him. "There's only one reference to a satyr. Apparently the satyr isn't a myth after all. But the book doesn't seem to give anything on how to kill it. Uh… Willow?"

She turned and looked at Giles'. "Huh?"

"You have a few books on mythology, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Is Tara at the dorm?"

"I guess so. She should be. I don't know." She turned back to Milos.

"Yes…okay. I will call her and see if she can bring some."

"Sure go ahead." She said without turning her head from

--

The kid in the leather had slowed now. He could tell Milos was close. And he was hungry. But he couldn't pinpoint where the scent was coming from. He followed its general direction and it led him to an apartment. There was a small window right by the door of the apartment and he went to look. That's when he heard that familiar and annoyingly sarcastic voice behind him.

"You know I think its illegal to look into people's houses without their permission." The kid turned around to meet two fists flying at his face. Then everything went black.

--

Everyone looked up as the door opened. Buffy and Riley slowly dragged a body into Giles' apartment. When Milos saw who it was, he jumped up from his seat and started to back up.

"It's him. I thought you said you would protect me."

"Don't worry. He's out cold. He won't be getting up for a while."

"You brought a demon to my house?" Giles' asked, clearly enraged.

"Well he was sitting outside the door. What was I suppose to do."

"Oh… I don't know. Slay him?"

"Shh…it will be okay. Buffy will stop the bad demon." Willow whispered to the Milos.

"Thanks." They looked at each other.

"Um… I think that we should get him tied up before he wakes. Willow you okay?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded. "Yeah why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Just asking."

--

He opened his eyes slowly. His head was spinning from the pain running through it. He tried to bring his hand to his head but he found that he couldn't move his hand. Then he realized that he could barely move any of his body. He struggled against the ropes binding him to a chair.

"A little tied up, are we?"

He hadn't even noticed that others were in the room until now. He saw the blond haired girl and knew that it was she who spoke. His rage grew.

"Let me go! Let me go this instant!"

"I don't think you are in any condition to be making demands." Riley said from his side. That's when the young man looked around and saw the others in the room. His eyes landed on Milos and he nearly jumped out of his restraints at him. Milos backed away. Willow led him out of the room.

"Don't go with him. He's going to kill you. Milos!" Milos stopped and looked back at Etienne. But he turned and followed Willow. "Let me go! He is a demon. He will kill your friend."

"Hold on. See I think you have it backwards. You're the demon. I'm the slayer. I kill you." She spoke the last sentence slowly, as though she was explaining it to a child.

The young man looked at her incredulously. "You're the slayer? That's preposterous. I am the slayer."

Everyone looked at him as though he had lost his mind. Then there was the laughter.

"Right…" Buffy spewed slowly, between laughs. "You're the slayer. Boy this demon is totally whacked."

Giles' walked from the kitchen. The young man hadn't seen him to now but when he did his eyes, lit up.

"Its you! But…how can you be working with demons? The oracle did not say anything about you working with demons?"

"You know me?" Giles' asked.

"No. Not really. I was just told to give you something by the oracle. But I couldn't find you when I got here."

"What Oracle?"

"The Oracle. The one that sent me here after the satyr. I can't seem to reach the letter. It's in my pocket, if you will?"

Giles looked at him. He cautiously stepped forward when Buffy stopped him.

"Wait, Giles. You don't actually believe him do you? I mean come on. Slayers have been female since before time."

"I'm telling the truth. Please just check my pocket."

Giles carefully moved toward the boy. Buffy gave an exasperated sigh. "Just stay here in case he tries something. Giles reached out to the boy's pocket and stuck his hand in side. His hand came back out with an envelope. Giles opened it quickly. He read the contents with in the letter quietly to himself. He looked at the young man proclaiming to be the slayer time for time. When he finished the letter he walked over to boy. "What is your name?"

"Etienne."

And without another word he began to untie the boy.

"Thank you." He said as he started to knead the pain from his wrists.

"Giles, what are you doing.?!" Buffy nearly screamed. "Lets not forget that he is dangerous. See bruise." She pointed to the cut right above her eyebrow. She had gotten it when her head met the tree.

"It's alright Buffy. He is who he say he is."

"What? You but that's like impossible. There has never been a male slayer, and from what I know there wont ever be one."

"Buffy there are other dimensions and countless alternate universes out there. Nothing is impossible."

"You know he's right about that, Buffy." Anya chipped in. "You remember the whole Cordelia thing. Well when she made her wish, you know the 'I wish Buffy Summers would have never come to Sunnydale,' there were a number of possibilities. One was that I could have made all of the slayers male. But me being evil and all I picked the best one."

"Uh…yeah. I suppose that's one example." Giles looked at Anya strangely.

"But…but…he's a guy." She said point at Etienne.

"I think we've established that part Buffy." Xander said.

"Wait he comes up give you a letter, and says his name is Tom and all of a sudden he's a slayer."

"Buffy he is who he is. Please we just need to cooperate with him. Once we find the demon and destroy him he will leave and there will be all girl slayers again." A person would have to be dense not to recognize the sarcasm in his voice. By this time Giles had worked out all of the knots and the rope and Etienne was too his feet. He started toward Giles' bedroom door.

"And where are you going?"

"To find that monster before he kills again. And why you are sitting here discussing something rather small as the gender of the slayer the little witch may well be lying somewhere dead."

"How did you know she was a witch?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean? What slayer do you know who can't see magick?"

Buffy was quiet. There was a scream from Giles' bedroom and at once everyone rushed in. What the found was a naked, frantic Willow and a broken window. No sign of Milos. Etienne smelled the air. Milos must've feed at least a bit. Once he feeds his scent all but disappears.

"Dammit!" Etienne shouted.

"Willow…"Buffy went straight to her friend. She covered her up and held her tight.

--

The Magic Shop

The Scooby Gang minus Anya and Willow. Buffy felt bad about leaving her friend alone right now, but work needed to be done. Giles felt bad about telling calling Tara again and telling her instead to come to the magic shop even though Willow might need her more. But Willow had asked for everyone to keep it quiet. But Tara seemed a bit unsure to join the gang without Willow, on the phone. He could only hope that she decided to come.

"Okay tell us what you know about the Satyr." Giles said.

"We really should be out trying to find him, Giles." Buffy interrupted.

"I agree." Etienne said.

"I understand that, but we can't go out blind. Now please tell us what you know."

"Okay. He's a satyr. Satyrs are very, very rare. Satyrs are human demon hybrids. Which is why Milos looks like a completely human. But when he gets hungry or needs to feed, little horns form on his forehead and he gets these bright red eyes. The demon part of Milos is a Panus, or Pan for short. It looks like a half-man half goat with horns. Panus' are naturals in hypnotic magicks and are usually very playful and nice, before maturity. The only problem is, after they reach full maturity their adrenal glands enlarge greatly and so does the production of adrenaline. Have you ever seen what happens to a man with an overproduction of adrenaline in its most extreme case? Well multiply that by 10. Panus' gain a lot of strength, but the end up going mad and becomes evil. The scientists have been trying to find out why this happens and perhaps prevent the change from occurring. But they've had no success just yet. He goes after women because of the high level of estrogen. The estrogen balances his adrenaline, but on for a short time. If he was desperate enough and couldn't find a woman in the vicinity he could possibly attack a man for the little estrogen in his body. Milos was an intern for a scientist whose study was primarily Demon Biology. Nobody knew however that they scientist was a power crazed asshole. The young intern was stayed with the scientist during mostly all of the experiments. Then one night the scientist decided to try an experiment out. But this one included Milos. He cast a spell to meld their bodies together. He claims that he believed that he thought that the joining together somehow make the adrenaline gland smaller. How is anyone's guess but that's the idiotic excuse he came up with. Milos didn't want to, but then again he didn't have a choice. That's why we have to try to separate them first. Milos is still inside the body, but the Panus' hunger is what makes him kill." Etienne seemed a bit nostalgic. He continued. "The satyr was able to convince a extremely powerful Witch to give him access to a portal to your world. My Guide gave me the letter sent me to the Oracle. The Oracle told me to find you, opened a portal and sent me here. So here I am."

Buffy started to clap. "Bravo. Brilliant. How long did it take for you to make up that story?"

"What? What is your problem?"

"You are my problem."

"Too bad you can't fix it. But I'd love for you to try."

"Make your move Slay-boy."

"Enough!" Giles interrupted. "There is a more pressing need. Now stop this childish bickering." Both were quiet and their heads did not look up. "Thank you. Now here's my theory. The letter said that somehow Milos has evolved. That with every person he kills, he gets even more powerful by adding his or her strengths and powers to his. If he were to attack you Buffy, it is not a guarantee that you would have won."

"But-"she began.

"Slayer or not. The magicks he practices are very ancient and very powerful. And they are not of this dimension. There is nothing on Satyr's in any of our books and there is nothing on how to defeat one either. You saw what happened to Willow."

"What do you mean?" a voice came from the front of the store. "What happened to Willow?"

"Oh, Tara. She's all right. Just had a nasty run in with a demon. She'll be fine. This is Etienne."Etienne's back had been turned to the door. He got up to greet Tara but when he turned he jumped back.

"Etienne what's wrong?" Giles asked him. The boy's breathing had gotten quicker.He backed up slowly and grabbed the pendent hanging around his neck. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. He whispered chanted to himself."Ego Sum Lux. Lux est mea." He opened his eyes and raised his hand toward Tara. He spoke in a loud voice. "Agite, male! Agite!" An invisible force moved from Thomas's hand and hit Tara. Tara landed against the front door. She was out cold. The books she had brought had feel where she was standing.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Why did you do that Etienne? She's here to help us." Giles said, clearly upset. Both he and Buffy went over to check on her.

"But-" Etienne tried to get out.

"Riley and Xander, please help me carry her to the training room. I think I have a mattress back there she can rest on." Giles said. The three men carried her into the back. Buffy just glared at Etienne. He tried to explain.

"But…but…she's a-"

"A witch." She finished for him. "Yes I know that. But I thought you already knew that. I thought that big Mr. Slayer boy could tell."

"But she's a-"

"Oh save it. I haven't known you for a couple of hours yet I can still tell when you are making excuses."

"You know what! Forget it." Etienne shouted. "I don't care. I was trying to help you out." He then mumbled something with the word demon in it.

"Oh just shut up. You are so full of it. You just wanted to show off."

"For what?! Who am I trying to impress. You? I wouldn't waste a minute carrying what a second rate slayer said or thought about me."

"Second rate? I could kick your ass any day of the week. You got me once. But I know you wont again."

"Do you truly put so much faith in your limited powers as a slayer? Or do you just have a death wish. I would be most delighted to help you in the latter." The words poured out. They both stood with a fighting stance. They came at each other but were quickly snatched back. Riley was holding Buffy while Giles held on to Etienne. "Stop this now." He ordered.

He looked at Buffy with disbelief. "What is wrong with you?"

"He started it. Slay-boy thinks he can take me."

"It's Milos, Mr. Giles. He touched her. He's trying to control her."

Giles didn't understand.

"Here," Etienne continued, taking off his necklace. "But this on her. It will break his spell. He's getting stronger." Giles took the necklace over to the struggling Buffy.

"No! Giles you can't trust him. No…no…" as the necklace was placed around her neck she quieted. She blinked and looked around. "That was weird."

"Buffy?" Giles asked, coming toward her.

"Yes Giles, its me."

"How can we be sure?" Riley asked. Still holding on to her.

"Because if I wasn't you wouldn't be able to hold me like this?"

He let her go. "Yeah, its her."

"Good. Now maybe we can have a civilized conversation and make a plan on how to stop this damn demon?"

--

"A male slayer. Wow. Never thought I'd see the day." Xander walked beside Etienne. He and Etienne had been paired up. Giles was with Buffy because Etienne was already proficient in wielding magick and spells, so he could as perform the ritual easily. Riley was automatically with Buffy. Etienne insisted that he didn't need a partner yet Giles insisted that Xander go with him. Though how Xander could help him went straight over his head, Etienne finally agreed. "I wonder what its like on your world."

"Much like this one. Save from what I have seen your world is more of a patriarchal type society. Mine is more Matriarchal."

"Huh?" Xander was genuinely confused.

"A reversal of the role of sexes."

"You mean like women on top."

"Yes."

Xander couldn't help but think about the possibilities of such a place. But Etienne quickly cut into his thoughts.

"Its not like you think. Believe me, its not. You know I used to wonder what it would be like if men had come out on top. Now I see it's just the same. Only my world is somewhat cleaner and we have a seemingly better portrayal of life. You people are incredibly wasteful. I guess what they say is true: Men could do anything women can do, or vice versa. Save for the little problem of the reproduction thing." He laughed. "I guess that's the same on all worlds." There was a silence.

"Curious. Why didn't he just stay there? I mean there seems like a large supply of estrogen."

"I'm not sure. I asked the same question and my watcher didn't give me an answer."

"Do you ever wish that you could be normal? You know live a normal life. Be a normal kid without having to worry about demons and all sorts of things coming out to kill you."

The question caught Etienne off-guard. "Um… I suppose. When I first learned of my calling I did. I hated it. I wish that I could just forget. I mean it was simple before I learned. I had friends. I could be with my family. But everything changed the day I met my watcher. I was taken from my home. Removed from all contact with my friends. And I trained. And I trained. And I trained." Bitterness had crept into his voice. But it then lightened "But I am here. I can't deny my destiny. They wont let me. Not the damn watchers and damned sure not the demons." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bore you with the details of my life."

"Don't sweat it. Your life sounds a hellava lot better than mine."

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason in particular." Xander said quickly.

"I understand. That girl…Anya, I believe that's what she was called. She's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Pretty huh?"

"Very. You know you should really be more honest with her about what you're going through."

Xander stopped. "What I'm going through? What do you mean? I don't have any problems."

"My apologies. I am overstepping here. But she does love you."

"She does?" Xander smiled and begun walking again. "How can you tell?"

" Lets just say I have a…knack for these things."

"Oh what. Its your slayer intuition." He said sarcastically.

"What about you, have anyone waiting on your home world for you."

"Like I said, no friends. No family. Just training and working."

"C'mon." Xander pushed. "Hell even I have had my share of failed romances. I even fell in love with a couple of demons." He laughed. "So how about you?"

"Nope. The only person I ever…got close to is gone. Trapped by some demon. Probably for good. Duck!"

Xander quickly ducked his head and Etienne sent a stake flying into the approaching vampires heart. It blew in the dust.

"You people sure do seem to have a major vampire problem."

"Well welcome to the hell mouth."

"Wait." They both stopped.

He sniffed the air. "He's close."

Xander brought out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Buffy, E has found the demon scent."

Buffy's voice erupted from the small machine. "Where?"

Xander turned to Etienne for the answer. The only he got was, "That way. And we should hurry. He's very hungry."

"Um…west Buffy. And Slayboy says we should hurry."

"Okay. Will meet you there. Wherever "there" is. Buffy out."

Etienne had already begun a light jog in the direction he had pointed to.

"Hey wait up." Xander ran after him.

--

The all met up in front of the bronze. On the way Xander had been feeding Buffy details as to which way Etienne was heading.

"He's in there. I can smell him." Etienne said.

"Wait. Do you all have your necklaces?" Giles asked. Everyone nodded. The letter had told Giles how to make the necklace that Etienne was wearing. It also told him what potions to make to block Milos' spell and to subdue Milos. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small battleaxe and handed it to Etienne. Etienne pushed it away. "I have my own weapons." He pulled out a small compact cylinder. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. He pressed a button at one end of the cylinder and it unfolded into a staff. He broke the staff into two separate pieces. He tapped a button on each of them one turned into a battleaxe. The other unsheathed and made formed a sword.

"I have got to get me one of those." Buffy whispered.

He pressed the buttons again and put them back together.

"Okay. I think we're ready." Giles said. They walked into the bronze.

It was just as they had expected. Every one of the young teenagers had become mindless drones of Milos. The plan was that Xander and Riley use the water guns that they had brought with them, filled with the potion, to break the spell and thus make it easy for the slayers and Giles to get through to Milos. It worked out perfectly. While Xander and Riley shot at the kids Buffy, Etienne, and Giles got through with minimal friction. There were a number of life-less bodies, all women, leading to the back of the bronze. When they got there a cloven-footed man greeted them. He set quietly on a throne flecked by 10 Amazon looking women. He had the nasty smirk on his face as the three approached him. The over-feeding had brought the Panus to the surface. Hey had blazing red eyes. Both arms were covered with hair and the little horns had gain sized.

"Attack!" He snarled. His voice had changed dramatically. All of the women came forward screaming like wild hyenas. Etienne and Buffy went up to meet them, while Giles stayed back and started the set-up for the ritual. He took out the candles and carefully started to build a circle around himself. Buffy and Etienne worked through the women quickly. But they were, then, approached by Milos himself. They ran at him at the same time. He slapped Buffy against a wall and he uppercut Etienne, sending him to the opposite wall. He started towards Giles, who was now lighting the candles. Buffy was the first to recover. She went at him again. Etienne had cleared out of his daze just in time to Buffy fly across the room. He stood and took out his metallic staff. He had them out and separated, careful not to let out the blades, before he went after the satyr again. The hit aimed directly to the side of the satyr was deflected, but the hit on the opposite side connected. The Satyr quickly grabbed both of the weapons and pulled them, along with Etienne, up to him. He quickly grabbed Etienne by his throat and lifted him. Both staffs dropped as he brought his hands up to the massive hand surrounding his throat. One hand tried to pry the fingers loose, while the other beat on the massive arm for release, neither of which worked. Satyr gripped tighter around his neck and he let out a yelp.

"Good-bye slayer." The satyr said as his eyes and Etienne connected. Etienne started to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and the pain, coupled with the thought of death, brought a rogue tear from one of his eyes. The satyr blinked and when he opened his eyes the red was gone. Etienne was suddenly released as Milos backed up, apparently in shock. When he looked down and saw Etienne choking and gasping for air, he started to approach him, a hand out. Buffy had recovered and when she saw Milos approaching the bent-over Etienne she quickly attacked him, picking up one of the sticks and hitting him over the head. The satyr blinked again and those windows to the soul flashed red once more. Buffy dodged the punch the disoriented satyr tried to the deliver. She jumped toward him and brought the stick as hard as she could against the back of his head. The satyr fell to the floor with a thud.

"Now." Giles shouted. Both Buffy and Etienne pulled out a vile filled with liquid. They threw them at the Milos. They broke on contact and the effect was immediate. Milos started scream in pain. Buffy and Etienne pulled out a bigger bottle, this time filled with sand. They started to build a circle around Milos as he dropped to his knees. They finished the circle and went to stand by, Etienne taking his place. He began to speak aloud.

"Spirits of the Outer Realms, I beseech thee. Hear me and allow my words to transcend this plane and dimension." The flames of the candles leaped. "Hear me now Oracle of Delphi and the Sybil of Hecate." A light appeared above the circle of sand in which Milos was. "I now banish this demon from my realm." The light now shown brightly over Milo's now and his screams became louder. It looked as if he had was being pulled apart. And he was. The demon was slowly being ripped out of him. Milos' screams became more human as the demon left. The screams became normal human screams, but the light never left. It stayed on him and the wails continued. Milos looked at Etienne as his body disintegrated, reached out his hand toward him, and whispered his name. But Etienne just closed his eyes. Milos disappeared and the light vanished.

--

Etienne stood in front of an open portal. He sighed as he looked back at his new friends. The portal had opened of its own accord shortly after the death of the demon. He had said goodbye to everyone accept Buffy who was now standing on his side.

"Well I guess its time to go home."

"Yeah I guess so. Oh and don't forget to send me one of those things with the staff thingie."

"Here you can have mine." He gave her the weapon. "Well. I'm off." He was about to jump into the portal when Buffy told him to wait.

"Um… I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Milos."

His face contorted in confusion. She returned an understanding look. He would have been content in pretending that he didn't know what he was confused, but that persistent knowing smile soon overcame him. He looked down sadly. "I've been there before." She continued, "But you are a hellava lot stronger then me." They hugged, a rather intimate motion by two who had only known each other for a couple of hours. But they shared something. One that delved deeper then their Calling.

--

Giles' Flat.

"I still can't believe it." Willow said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I just can't".

"Don't be so hard on yourself Willow. He was using some powerful magick. It could've happen to any of us. He had control of me for a while." Buffy said reassuringly.

Tara held Willow's hand tighter. "She's right Willow."

"Huh? Oh, I was talking about Etienne. A male slayer…" she shook her head again. Then she saw the stares of everyone in the room and quickly added, "Not that I am not, um, weirded out be the whole satyr thing. It was very scary."

"Oh…," Buffy started. "Well when he first told us he was a had much of the some reaction. Only I'm not sure if it was because of that satyr demon. Oh, well." She picked up another chip from the bowl and ate it.

The Scooby Gang were all together once again. Buffy sat on Riley's lap in the love seat, Tara set with Willow on one couch, and Xander and Anya had the other one.

"You know I kinda feel sorry for him." Buffy said getting another chip.

"You feel sorry for the satyr?" Xander asked.

"Not the satyr. Etienne."

"Why." Riley asked. "I mean he got the satyr and now he's back home. What's to be sorry for?"

"Because of Milos." She said simply. She looked up when no one said anything and saw that everyone was looking at her funny.

"Huh?" Xander shrugged.

"What?" She asked. Then it hit her and her eyes went wide. "Come on guys. Don't tell me you didn't know about Milos and Etienne."

"Okay, allow me to repeat myself, 'Huh?'"

Buffy put her chip into the dip. "I swear you guys can be so dense sometimes."

Riley was the first to get it. "Oh…" he said simply.

Buffy looked at Xander. "Xander you were out on patrol with him and you are telling me you didn't notice anything."

"You mean besides the fact that he was a male slayer no."

Riley cut in with his own questioning. "Did he mention a girlfriend or wife or some girl he was dating back on his world?"

"No…" Xander said slowly, thinking back to his conversation. "He said that the watchers on his world wont allow for him to have close relationships with people. He did say, something about he the only person he ever gotten close to, was trapped and gone somewhere. Does that help?"

Buffy gave up with a sigh of exasperation. Willow and Tara had seemed to get the message. Even Anya who was sitting down right there next to him got it. Everyone just turned back to the TV, while Xander was thinking out loud quietly to himself. Finally Anya leaned over and whispered something into his ears.

"Ohhh…Ok. Now I get it." He sat back and couldn't help but let out a small snicker.

--

Across the planes of time and space Etienne sat alone in his chambers. He shifted in his bed as the images ran through his mine. Milos was so helpless. And he thought that it was his job to help the helpless. But he had a duty. He closed his eyes and allowed a single tear to escape. 

   [1]: mailto:eros@sexmagnet.com



End file.
